


Let's Try Something New

by bactaqueen



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fellatio, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 05:51:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4127409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bactaqueen/pseuds/bactaqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky and the reader spicing things up in the bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Try Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. Recognizable characters belong to their respective owners. No profit is earned and no infringement is intended.

His smile spreads slow and sweet, amusement and curiosity in his eyes. “What did you have in mind?”

You tug him along, backing down the hall toward the bedroom, moving slowly and giving him plenty of time to anticipate. “You said you were bored–”

“I said I thought we could start trying new stuff, not that I’m bored.” He’s got a wild look in his eyes, like maybe now he doesn’t trust that this will be good.

You laugh and stop backing up, but you don’t stop pulling him. He steps into a kiss and you smile against his mouth. “That’s man-code for  _‘bored’_  these days,” you tell him.

“Well, it’s Bucky-code for  _'I’ve been reading the Internet and I’ve got some ideas.’_ ”

“Mmm.” You kiss him again and pull him into the bedroom. “We’ll talk about your ideas later. Tonight it’s lady’s choice.”

Heat flares in his eyes at that. “I like lady’s choice.”

“I think you’ll like this.” You’re in the bedroom now, far enough onto the rug that you’ll be comfortable. So you bring his hands to your mouth and kiss the heel of each palm, flesh and metal alike, and while the smile is back to spreading slowly across his face, you sink to your knees.

His breath hitches. He starts to reach for you, then drops his hands back to his sides. A heartbeat later, he tries again, this time leaning forward and reaching for your shoulders. “No–”

You put your hands on his hips and look up at him, still and steady. “No?”

“I was thinking toys or dress-up or spankings–”

You rub your thumbs against his hips, through the soft cotton of his sweats. “What’s wrong with starting with this?”

He searches your face. “It’s not really new.”

You smile up at him. You could get used to this view, you think. “It kind of is.”

“You shouldn’t–” He looks like he isn’t sure what to say.

You study his expression and take in the tension in his shoulders and the very careful way he’s holding yours. “Don’t you want it?”

He gives you an exasperated look.

You lean forward, pressing gently against his hands until he gives in, and you nuzzle at the warm skin just above the waist of his sweatpants. “I trust you, Bucky. And I think you deserve this.”

For a moment, he looks ready to argue. Then the corner of his mouth quirks up. “You’re not going to let me stop you.”

“I will if you really really want me to.” You kiss his skin right under his navel. “Do you really really want me to?” You slip your fingers into the waistband of the pants.

He hisses through his teeth. “No.”

“Let me do this.” You add a note of pleading to your voice. Not much, just enough to give the hint of begging. “Please, Bucky. Please.”

He swallows hard. His eyes go dark and his tongue flicks out to wet his lips. He runs his fingers gently through your hair. “Yeah. Yes.”

You smile up at him.

His fingers tighten when you tug the pants down to his thighs, and his cock is there, hard and flushed.

Maybe you’ve been thinking about this since he said, “Let’s try something new.” Maybe you’ve wanted this for a while. Maybe one day you’ll tell him how much.

For now, you wrap a hand around the base of his dick and lean in.

Usually, your goal is to take him apart. It’s not that you don’t like this–it’s that if you linger too long, he won’t let you finish. Tonight you’re pretty sure you’ve got him at your mercy. So you take your time. Little kitten licks all along the length of him, teasing his slit with the tip of your tongue, long slow licks like he’s melting ice cream on the cone. He keeps his hands in your hair, twists his fingers and relaxes them when he remembers himself. When you take him into your mouth, all the way in, his knees wobble; you steady him with your hands on his legs, roll your eyes up to watch his face, and bob your head slowly.

His eyes flutter shut and he breathes your name.

He’s hot in your mouth, stretching your lips and pressing against your tongue and bumping against your cheeks when you shift the angle ever so slightly. His fingers tighten in your hair once more, and his stomach and thighs go tense, and his breath shudders. He says your name and tugs at your hair.

You shake your head, mumble “uh-uh” around his cock.

He groans when he comes, thick and salty over the back of your tongue and down your throat, and you fight the instinct to pull away and gag. You don’t let him go until he starts to soften, until he gives an unmanly whimper and shifts his hips away.

You start to rise but he drops to his knees before you can, and you put your arms around him and hide your smile in his hair.

“I can feel that,” he mumbles against your neck.

You run a hand down his back. “I’m going to guess you liked it.”

He kisses the side of your neck, your jaw, and your ear. “You know I did.” He lifts a hand to touch your face, cool metal cupping your cheek, and he pulls away just enough to look you in the eye. “Proud of yourself?” He still looks a little wrecked.

It’s not all physical.

You lean in to kiss him, slow and as deep as he wants, and when you break the kiss you smirk against his mouth. “Maybe.”

“Yeah, yeah.” He rubs his thumb over your lower lip. “What else did the lady have in mind tonight?”

“You’re not too tired?”

He gives you a  _look_.

You chuckle. “All right, all right.” You bite your lip and glance down for a moment before looking back up again, a little shy and a little hopeful. “So, what was that about a spanking?”


End file.
